


Fhirdiad in the Morning

by halcyon_autumn



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon_autumn/pseuds/halcyon_autumn
Summary: Annette and Dimitri look out over the city of Fhirdiad as the sun rises. Written for Fluffcember 2020.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Annette Fantine Dominic
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fhirdiad in the Morning

Annette looked out over her private balcony in Fhirdiad Castle at the city below her. Dawn wasn’t quite here yet, but in the east the sky was softening into a gentle blue. She tucked the blanket around her shoulders a little tighter. It was only early autumn, so she didn’t quite need it, but Annette liked to be cosy.

“Sweetheart?”

Annette glanced over her shoulder to see Dimitri Blaiddyd, king of Faerghus and her husband, shuffling towards her. His hair was tousled from sleep, and his eyes hadn’t quite focused on her yet, but she could still hear warm affection in his voice. He walked over to her and stood behind her, peering out over the city. “Are you out here to watch the sunset?”

“Partially,” Annette said. “I just like to watch Fhirdiad wake up. Look.” She pointed to the river where she could just make out little specks of ships, ready to set sail. Then she moved her arm to Fhirdiad’s main thoroughfare, where brightly colored stalls were beginning to pop up. 

Dimitri smiled and leaned down quite a bit to kiss his wife’s head. “There’s the sweets shop you loved,” he said, pointing a few streets from where Annette was looking. “I’m glad it survived the war.”

Annette reached out and grabbed his arms, wrapping them both around herself like her own personal blanket. “Yes,” she said smugly as Dimitri laughed. “And the leaves are just starting to change - See there, and there? Little red and yellow speckles.”

“Mhmm,” Dimitri said, wrapping his arms even tighter around Annette. “And the farmers are trekking in from the outlying villages to sell their harvest. There’ll be even more in the coming weeks.”

Annette hummed in satisfaction. “This is the world we fought for.” She smiled as a few children raced down the street, already up and off on errands for their parents. “It’s like getting to watch it be born again, every day. Does that make any sense.?”

The sun was peeking over the horizon now, pinks and yellows heralding its appearance. Dimitri smiled down at his wife, watching the world wake up in her eyes. “Yes. It does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a real rarepair, but I love these two. Feel free to [follow my twitter](https://twitter.com/halcyon_autumn) for more Fire Emblem thoughts.


End file.
